


Secret Santa Assignment

by Alex (all_ivvant)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I love Farmer being a park ranger, so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ivvant/pseuds/Alex
Summary: This is from a scene from Come Back to Me by loveyoutoobits and that fic was super good!!!





	Secret Santa Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyoutoobits (lostflares)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostflares/gifts).



> I’m not sure if the image will load on a phone


End file.
